


仙客来

by BrokenIto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 很久以前为Lo圈里一个鬼故事写的衍生作品，CYC相关，并不吓人。（故事的起因是一个lo娘在树洞投稿说自己做了噩梦，梦见了一家缩写是CYC的Lo店，店里卖出的裙子引起了一系列的恐怖事件；然后她还去搜索发现这家店历史悠久而且很早就有恐怖事件记录啦。）1860年前后，约翰·柯乌斯前去参加老友的婚礼。





	仙客来

1816年10月

  秋季终于姗姗来迟，不情不愿地前来赴约接任;就像我之于伦敦的态度。约克郡的空气和秋色都是那么干净舒适，还有井井有条的书房跟满满当当的酒窖，一切于我来说的最上等的享受都在手边，为什么还要经历这样一番舟车劳顿?

  "放下你的小地主习气吧!约翰!英国除了伦敦没有别的可去的地方!"我的朋友乔纳森-比克斯比在给我的来信里这么写道:"你甚至不只要看上一眼就能明白!"

  乔纳森-比克斯比是我大学时的好友，我们既是同窗也是同名人-虽然约翰这个名字一点也不少见。

  尽管依然时有联系，毕业后我们的友谊也不能免俗地逐渐疏远，跟只开不饮的发泡酒一样，越来越不是味了。我参军入伍，归来时满心疲惫，只想回到书房和田野里度过余生，而他的信纸上则常年溅着红酒渍，还散发着各式香料的味道。我推测他花费了大半辈子来逃避家族的生意。老比克斯比是天下父亲的通用模版，一生兢兢业业，好把孩子送进牛津剑桥;他在伦敦购置房产，结交四方，指望能看见自己的事业跟后代一起开花结果。而乔纳森只完成了他愿望的一半。

  但他突然来信邀我去伦敦了，信里还明确地写清了住址:一栋在特拉法加广场附近的房子，不是白教堂附近的小酒馆，也不是莎士比亚角给戏子们一点可怜荫庇的旅店。似乎这位曾经玩世不恭的浪子终于与家族握手言和了。

  他再三强调说这会是他人生的重大时刻，不论空闲与否，我必须要来。(我再三检查了信封，确定这里面并没有藏着一封讣告。)

  于是我就来了伦敦。

 

  "约翰-柯乌斯!"比克斯比站在住宅前朝我挥手致意，神气活现。他已经留起了唇上的胡子，衣服也比以前大了一号，身后的房子却把他显得矮了一寸不止。

  "乔纳森-比克斯比。"我正要上前去与他握手，他那巴斯人的热情却抢先一步，乐呵呵地将胳膊拍上了我的肩膀，拉着我进屋去:"天啊，你真的是一点也没变!从口音到派头!"  
  "毕竟用钱做肥皂也改不了一个人的出身的。我可要说，你倒是与从前不大一样了，比克斯比先生。"  
  他笑了笑，抬头挺直身板往前走。  
  晚餐他也邀我在新房的餐室里用(非常美味的一餐，威尔士小羊排的口感十分香脆鲜嫩)，两侧暗蓝色的墙面上挂着十二副人物肖像，一双双缺乏神采的眼睛在烛光中无言而冷漠地注视着我们。左边那一侧的我还略有印象，应该是比克斯比家族从伊丽莎白时期直到现在的各位先人，右边的那一列却古怪得多:一共三男三女；女人里我认出了手持权杖的玛利亚-斯图亚特和脚边臥着小狗的玛丽-安托瓦内特(都是英格兰的敌人。)，还有一位棕黑头发穿着红袍的女士，手里握着白红相间的仙客来；但那一排里的男人呢，既没有达恩莱，也不见路易十六，穿着打扮也不都是几百年前的样式。我在饮食的间隙里悄悄打量起他们隐藏在阴影中的面容，同时模模糊糊地感觉到我肯定见过其中的一位…

  "我就要结婚了。"乔纳森突然说道。  
  我疑心自己听错了，但我的杯子还是半满的呢。  
  "这就是为什么我如此迫切地需要你来伦敦，约翰!"他十分愉快地看着我:"我想不出有谁比你更适合做我的伴郎了！"  
  "衷心地祝贺你，我的朋友!"想到刚收到邀约时的疑虑踌躇，我多少有点羞愧。  
  "毕竟你是跟我一起犯错犯得最多的人。记得那一次我们一起把波尔教授的马车夫灌醉的事情吗？"  
  我们俩一起笑出了声。  
  "多少蠢事啊。"我说道："可是我好像还没见过你的未婚妻？希望你不要在交换戒指时才介绍我们俩认识。"  
  "你正看着她呢，约翰。"他答道。  
  我环顾四周，愕然。  
  "玛丽-波旁蒂斯。"他指着墙上那副红袍女士的画像说道："这都是她绣出来的作品!你难道能不去赞叹她的技艺？"  
  我忍不住起身离席，凑近那副画像看了起来：细密的纹理在烛火里反射出幽光，猩红的丝线如珊瑚般鲜艳夺目，金丝织成的冠冕熠熠生辉，手中的花朵更是红润非常。制造这样一副绣品心灵手巧缺一不可，无论作者是什么样的人，她必定花费了大量时间来经受久坐的枯涩。  
  "真是一副出类拔萃的作品…"我从来就不是那种乐于埋首案牍的类型，不由得心生钦佩。  
  他很得意地在我身后点头，指引我回到席位上。  
  "明天你就能见到她本人了。"他说道。我表示我非常期待。  
  餐后我试了他新进的勃艮地葡萄酒，味道醇美而气息馥郁，跟其他餐点一样令人满意。只是这新酒容易上头，才不过两杯，我就看见未来的比克斯比太太的作品在冲我招手微笑了:她们每人手里都握着一束仙客来，那颜色比吻过醇酒的嘴唇还要红。

 

   1816年11月

  婚礼定在圣玛格丽特教堂举行。

  相较于我听到的情形而言，玛丽-波旁蒂丝看起来惊人的年轻，一头黑发，有着小猫般的眼睛和捉摸不定的性情，难怪比克斯比对她如此着迷。女仆和管家嘴上念叨着的都是她：第一任丈夫名叫杰克-波旁蒂丝，自从五年前去了西班牙的半岛后就再也没有回来，给她留下了大笔遗产；她在之后搬回了苏格兰（她娘家是苏格兰人，姓麦克阿瑟），好久之后才回到伦敦。她们甚至谣传说她与小仙子为伴，因为总能在奇怪的地方发现她掉下的耳坠和其他小首饰。我知道有人会用这种伎俩考验仆人是否实诚，但如果因为捡到一颗珍珠就要逼人受绞刑……这种事情是不会让我叫好的。

  我父亲喜欢责难仆人，给他们滑稽的指示和严苛的要求。像是让刚从伤寒里恢复的男仆在雪天里走上十五里路送信(同时还不给帽子和斗篷)这种事情，他做了至少两次。坦白来说这并没有给他带来过什么好处，就像猫对抓到手的麻雀总要玩弄一番再下口一样，纯粹是一种残酷的消遣。  
  我入伍的一个原因就是为了离开他。  
  如今他已经去世很久了，我却依然会梦见西班牙语的呼喊和战壕四周因炮击飞起的滚滚烟尘。  
  半岛上的气候像无套裤汉的阵营一样摇摆不定，几乎整个冬天都在下雨。靴底磨损的速度让人怀疑地上的每一颗沙子都是利齿，路途漫长又艰辛，全凭威灵顿的一纸军令拖曳着我们在泥泞的土地里行军。  
  膝盖和牙齿都打着颤，周身散发着恶臭，弓起腰望向远方荒芜苍白的大地和雨幕，就连前排战友的后脑勺看起来都是那么遥不可及;脚胀得发白，像是浮肿的死尸，让人怀疑这一辈子也再不可能从靴子里脱出来。  
   "女王陛下的皇家军队"，只比行将就木的乞丐多了一身制服。

  可我现在的烦恼倒是剃须刀和烟盒不翼而飞了。两样东西都是银制的，收在刻着姓氏的木盒里，是我当年入伍时父亲送给我的。除了我的随身仆人奥沙利文以外没人有这盒子的钥匙。

  “兴许是真的碰上小仙子了。”我在观剧时朝比克斯比抱怨。

  “穿红衣戴红帽的人吗？”玛丽-波旁蒂丝柔声问道。

  “哦，那可不一定，或许是只喜鹊呢？鸟儿都特别喜欢亮晶晶的东西。”比克斯比放下撑着下巴的手看向我们俩：“对于约翰，我必须要告诉你，他是个约克人，搞不好是被精灵和乌鸦一起养大的。所以他才一直不结婚，就为了等待一个命中注定的仙族伴侣。”

  “恰恰相反，乔纳森，我早就结婚了，只是我的仙后只有我才能看见。”我打趣道。

  “看吧？”他指了指我。

  “我一点也不怀疑你们曾经是至交的事实。”玛丽-波旁蒂丝很礼貌地说。“两位约翰。”

  “约翰，如果说我在订婚后领悟到了什么的话，那就是：女人有一点和仙子一样，她们总能找到方法把你的东西放到找不着的地方。”

  我附和地笑了笑，有些担心这会冒犯玛丽-波旁蒂丝，但她已经侧过脸去继续看起了戏。

  很难想象这样一个柔弱内向的女人能说服乔纳森回到他父亲的轨道上来。为了和她结合，他抛弃了很多以前的乐趣（或者说，陋习），比如小赌两把，在酒馆里寻欢作乐之类，甚至去做了一段时间学徒——就为了获得父亲的认可，好筹出置办婚礼和新房资金。

  或许这就是那种名为爱情的魔法。在我的朋友身上是显现的，而在一位女士的身上是隐匿的。

  她最近正在给自己的婚纱加上刺绣，我想我会很期待看到她的作品的。

 

婚礼前夕。

  雪天。

  在上下一团乱的热闹状况下，我的剃刀和烟盒被找到了——在我送给比克斯比夫妇做新婚礼物的一箱餐具里一起被放回来了。女仆说是夫妇俩一同的决定，因为这套餐具实在太过贵重（我特别写信给了约克最好的银匠，在柄上订做了比克斯比家徽的浮雕）。这真是稀奇，简直是失礼！比克斯比不是那种喜欢用推诿来表达谦卑的人，这让整件事情变得更奇怪了。

  再把这一箱餐具铸回银锭也很荒唐，我决定还是把它留在这里。

  晚餐过后，趁着这对夫妇去花园散步，我叫来奥沙利文，让他把餐具箱抬回餐室。那里有一个只装了一半橱柜，应该正好能放下这些东西。

  餐室没有人，门也还没锁（典型的比克斯比式粗枝大叶）。我需要点了蜡烛才能看清里面的环境。铜烛台有些笨重，我拿了一会儿就觉得手腕发酸了，真不相信我居然在做这种滑稽事。

  地板上似乎泼了酒渍，踩上去有些湿润黏脚，同时还有些说不清道不明的奇特香味，像是水果或者花卉腐烂的味道。

  “先生，你不觉得这里有点冷吗？”奥沙利文问道。

  “可能是又开始下雪了吧。”我低下头打量地板。

  丝丝缕缕的红色，像是细小的溪流，还在不断从墙根处流向脚边。那液体颜色发暗且十分浓稠……

  很像血。我顺着纹路弯腰向墙边走去。奥沙利文呼气的声音开始发抖。

  这液体正在从画框下渗出来，一滴接一滴的，仿佛是墙面在流泪，我把手靠了上去，它是暖的……接着我不由自主地将烛台举高，鼓起勇气抬起头看向上方，试图说服自己这并不可怕。

  “科乌斯先生！”奥沙利文在身后叫我：“那是波旁蒂丝小姐吗？！”

  我转过身，餐室的门口正站着一个漆黑的人影，裙摆如同风帆般鼓鼓囊囊，头饰高高耸起，将她撑出了一副扭曲怪异的身形。那人没有答话，只是走进房间，然后干脆地将门关上锁好了。

  与我们和滴水的声音共处一室。

  突然间所有的画布一起发出了扭曲的声响，像是蝙蝠在头顶扇动翅膀的合唱。男声，女声，一齐用古老的古怪腔调呻吟嘶吼，他们的许多词句都是古早的英语文字，有些甚至是拉丁语，我听得出来“死亡”、某个年份、“战争”等单词。接着从房间尽头传来了画框和织物被蛮力撕裂的锐声，残存的几幅作品尖叫起来。

  一声巨响。

  奥沙利文扔下了他的箱子，四周又猛地安静了。

  他结结巴巴地捂住耳朵，开始大声祈祷。我想走向他，却发现红水已经漫过了我的脚踝，浸湿了白色长袜。

  “三位断了头的玛丽！三位有着毒眼的玛丽！斯图亚特身着血衣赴死，安托瓦内特遭公开处刑！你也一样！你是她们的同族，你不是我的妻子！”我身后的画像朝奥沙利文喊道：“不洁！不洁！”

  他身后正站着一个模糊的轮廓，冷冰冰地在黑暗里注视着我们，仿佛我们是一出不好笑的喜剧，是时候应该落幕了。它是怎么走得这么快又这么静的?

  “到我身边来，奥沙利文。”我咽下恐惧，朝他伸出手：“到我身后来。”

  他嗫嚅着点点头，就要向我抬脚走来，脸却不受控制地转向身后，一圈铁箍般的黑影笼罩上了他的眼睛，黑影两侧细长的触角扭动着在他脸上爬行，仿佛是在进行缝合的针线。

  他尖叫起来，我的蜡烛灭了。

 

  1817年1月

  我在约克的宅邸中躺了多久了？

  我不想记叙任何有关这件事的记忆了，但我又觉得自己非写不可。反复回忆，反复重写，我总疑心自己记错了某些细节，或者因为受惊而对这番经历添油加醋，但那不是梦，我确定。

 啊，让炉火再旺一些吧……

  婚礼当天的早晨，佣人们在屋顶上找到了我——天知道我是怎么跑到那里去的，周身盖着一寸多的积雪，我没被冻死真是奇迹。接下来的事项我都记不清了（相信是因为某些魔法或者巫术），据他们说我没有要求休息，坚持要去履行伴郎的职责，一路上甚至不需要在车里加盖毛毯，直到目送新人完成仪式后才轰然倒地。

  至于奥沙利文……这是我无法谈起的部分。我跟所有人都提到了奥沙利文，但他们却说我的仆从一直都是一个叫巴里奥的年轻人。跟我所描述的奥沙利文不同，他既不好看也不伶俐，还笨手笨脚的，时常精神恍惚，正是他弄丢了我的烟盒和剃刀，现在还在畏罪潜逃，躲在某个黑暗的角落里呢。

  据我在伦敦的朋友说，比克斯比夫妇开了一家裁缝店，名字就叫仙客来，以独特的无袖裁剪方式和回环状的各式织纹作为特色。

  “你想要他们的一份商品图册吗？”

  我很坚定地说了不。

  至于我送的那一箱餐具和特拉法加广场的房子，我也再没有见过它们。

*仙客来的拉丁学名即Cyclamen persicumMill


End file.
